Thirty Days of EngLiech
by Looseefur
Summary: The Thirty Day OTP Challenge, I'll probably be cheeky and change a few things here and there, but I'm writing this for one of my OTP's EngLiech which I feel really needs more love
1. Chapter I

**I - Holding Hands**

It was another boring day at a World Meeting and England was sat next to Liechtenstein, America was too busy nattering on about his latest idea where a superhero was the solution to what ever problem there was. England had a crossword under the table that he was working on, he'd cut it from a local paper and taped it to a page in his note pad so it would appear as if he were writing notes, the wire spine visible from the top of the oak table, he was tapping his chin in thought though, he was stuck on a word, the clue was 'inclined or disposed to love' one across. He counted the boxes for each letter, there were eleven. Glancing over at him Liechtenstein could see he was thinking about something, his dark bushy eyebrows were knitted in a thoughtful frown. As she was only to the right of him she had full view of his crossword puzzle. She let out a soft but silent giggle as she wrote out a little message and when America wasn't looking she tapped the Englishman's arm. Flicking his bright forest green eyes up at the chin-wagging American thinking he was being told to pay attention, realising that wasn't the case he then looked to Liechtenstein and smiled the corners of his lips turning up but only subtly in understated friendliness. She held out a little scrap of paper and in well formed, and spiralling lettering was a message saying _"It's 'Amorousness'"_ England looked to the note, then to his crossword, he nodded and his smile widened a fraction as he wrote in the word suggested to him. Then he wrote a note in equally elaborate script _"Thank you"_ and held it out to her. Liechtenstein smiled back at him her ocean eyes flicking between England and America just incase he looked their way, and held out her hand, this time it was empty. Putting down the thank you note he took her hand gently, it was so small, dainty and soft in his much larger, corded and slightly calloused hand. Though above everything their hands were warm, long fingers lacing together as they both shared a look with small smiles eyes meeting for only a few seconds like there were some unwritten dialogue being shared as they both switched their gazes back to America who was still enthusiastically talking about superheroes. The intertwined hands just below the table, in the gentle but firm grip of the other, England's thumb gently stroking over Liechtenstein's delicate index finger. To anyone they weren't doing anything, it was their little secret, hiding just under the wooden table.

* * *

_So this is my first instalment of my EngLiech Thirty Day Challenge, I hope you all like this collection of drabbles. _

_I'm mainly writing this to put a less common pairing that I love out there_

**Next time Chapter II - Cuddling**


	2. Chapter II

**II - Cuddling**

Given the rotten state of England's weather both Arthur and Lily had been soaked to the skin, their thick winter coats giving little protection from the lashing rain. They'd only just left the train station when it had started raining cats and dogs, it was the kind of rain where you were completely drenched within five seconds. While Arthur found calming solace in the rain he didn't think Lily would appreciate it also no one wants to be damp with out being able to dry off. As soon as they were caught in the thunderstorm that was raging they'd started running down the street, they stayed close together, Arthur naturally being a faster but he wasn't going to sprint off and leave Lily behind, who was fast but her slightly heeled Mary Jane shoes and dress didn't let her run as well as she could have. They both seemed to enjoy it actually, all smiles and giggles. Arthur's hand was extended behind him holding Lily's hand as they both dashed down the street as a streak of lightning lanced through the sky behind them splitting the dark grey sky. The fast paced tapping of their smart shoes could be heard along with the pouring rain, Arthur's foot splashing in a deep puddle getting rain water in his smart, left shoe and up his trouser leg, causing it to feel like his foot was squelching in the sodden fabric of his sock the water held in by the leather. Lily didn't fare much better, her white tights were soaked and turning slightly see-through and the fabric of her dress was becoming heavy with water.

Soon they came to their bus shelter just as a clap of thunder sounded, having only been running for less than a minuet but they were drenched, clothes cold and clinging to their bodies, skin frigid, slick with rain water, blonde hair dripping and sticking to their faces. Arthur fluffed his hair, breaking up the thick clods that the rain had caused his hair to clump up in, he then looked over at Lily who was wringing out her dress releasing a fresh puddle onto the pavement. "Well that was refreshing." He smiled at Lily but could see she was hugging herself and shivering, the taller blonde opened his arms for her, his black coat that was normally faded, had darkened by a couple of shades to the colour of pitch, as had Lily's nice red coat and pastel pink dress had darkened in a similar fashion. As Arthur opened his arms she was quick to press herself to him and wrap her arms around his taller and more broad form. He held the trembling woman in his arms he could feel her shivering. His long hands were gently rubbing her back through the water-logged fabric, she shivered less as warmth passed between them warming up the layers of rain water between their bodies. Lily nuzzled herself to Arthur's shoulder as they waited for the bus, he lowered his face his cold wet cheek pressed to the side of her head cushioned by long, sodden hair that had darkened from it's sunny blonde in the rain he could see her purple ribbon too just under his forest green eyes. They remained in a tight huddle for some time, watching as lighting slashed the sky and thunder roared, cuddling for warmth and just for the pleasant feelings it gave way to, listening to the pouring rain and pressing close to each other. Arthur smiled though as the double decker bus arrived, letting go a little they boarded Arthur keeping an arm around Lily's shoulders. When they got home they could dry off and curl up properly as the storm raged outside.

* * *

_So here's cuddling, Enjoy!_

**Next time Chapter III - Gaming**


	3. Chapter III

**III - Gaming**

It was a quiet summer's evening, Arthur and Lily had just eaten dinner which was a Sunday roast and had set up a board game at the dinning room table. They'd lit taper candles on a cast iron candelabra with a faint vanilla scent to them, deciding to play by candlelight almost like they were setting up for a romantic evening though it would appear less romantic given that the couple had chosen to play chess, they sat either side of the table opposite each other, taking turns to frown in concentration. Lily was playing as white and Arthur as black, neither of them preferred a colour so it was his suggestion to let the lady go first and that was how they'd ended up with the pieces they had. Side of them they had a cup of tea each, the drink in ornate china teacups painted with golden vines and pink flowers. The brew was Earl Grey, Lily's tea had been sweetened with a spoonful of sugar and taken with a few drops of milk, Arthur's on the other hand had no sugar at all, he would use the joke that he was 'sweet enough' but his was very milky a shade lighter than the tea in his opponent's cup. To the side of their teacups were the other's chess pieces, organised neatly, Lily had organised Arthur's lost pieces into two files with a pair to each type of piece, unless it was a pawn then it had more pairs, of course not all of the pairs were complete as Arthur had most of his pieces still, he had the pieces arranged in a circle that looked like an abstract city scape that got larger as more pieces were added. Currently it was Lily who was frowning in thought, her innocent face looking even more adorable when she was concentrating, the Englishman let himself gaze at her sweet expression as he sipped his tea. Soon she made her move plucking the small white bishop piece between her delicate index finger and thumb and moved it a couple of spaces. She looked up at Arthur her oceanic eyes twinkling "Check" she smiled at him as it was Arthur's turn to move and frown, however unlike Lily he was nearly always frowning. It was just his expression although it had deepened a tad, so he was certainly concentrating. Though it didn't matter if he almost always frowned or at least looked rather emotionless because underneath the cold hard exterior he was warm at heart. Arthur then plucked up his knight and placed it in front of his king piece effectively blocking the white bishop. He lifted his gaze to Lily flashed a small smile before letting her take her turn. They were both good at this came and were likely to be up all night playing till the candles burnt down.

* * *

_I know this isn't the Gaming the meme meant but I don't see them as the types to play video games but well it doesn't matter : P_

**Next time Chapter IV - On a Date**


	4. Chapter IV

**IV - On a Date**

It was just a casual date nothing too fancy, just a visit to Costa, a coffee shop. Lily had wondered if she had gotten the time right to be there, after all they were both busy before hand so a nice relaxed date was a great way to unwind. Arthur had just come from work, a meeting with the other nations of the United Kingdom as an emergency meeting had been called based on Scotland's coming referendum. Though he'd taken a change of clothes so he wasn't going to their date dressed in a suit, that would be improper given their setting. He was quick to arrive though, coming down the street in long strides, checking his watch to make sure he wasn't late, you should never keep a lady waiting. He was dressed in pressed black trousers with a sharp crease ironed into the centre of each leg, a crisp white shirt was tucked in to them and over that he was wearing a green vest. In his mind this was casual but then Lily wasn't dressed any less casual than he was, as he drew closer he could see her wearing one of her many dresses, this one was fairly plain and brown with a bit of white lace around the collar and seams. Arthur greeted her with a warm "Hello Lily" he didn't go quiet as far as to bow but he gave a nod in place of one considering they were in the street and it is the twenty first century not the nineteenth. "Guten tag" Lily smiled and a bit like Arthur's greeting her's was somewhat understated with only a slight bend of her knees instead of a proper curtsey. "Shall we?" He held out his arm and Lily looped her's through his as they walked into the shop.

It was quaint, vintage artwork on the walls that were rich shades of caramel and the floor was made of dark varnished boards. Rosewood tables surrounded by luxurious leather chairs the colour of chocolate, there was soft music playing in the background, mostly soft jazz perhaps some classical, just non offensive music. Behind a glass counter top were cakes, tarts and pastries, and in a refrigerated cabinet were sandwiches and bottled drinks. Arthur led Lily over to the glass display and asked her what she wanted, the small girl looked at the deserts wondering what to have, they all looked very tasty, after all they were made professionally so they wouldn't taste bad. Not only did the fact they all looked good make her indecisive but she didn't know what many of these things were. Though at least her grasp of English was good and not only that Arthur could tell her what they were, but instead she decided to go with a classic slice of chocolate cake, you couldn't go wrong with that. After telling Arthur that was what she wanted along with a hot chocolate he nodded and smiled, Lily was going to have a sweetness overload by the looks of things. They walked to the till, arms still looped as the taller told the man serving what they wanted. Arthur of course had his usual tea, with milk and decided on a slice of Bakewell tart, the cake-like filling made with ground almonds instead of flour along with jam between the pastry and the filling, it was one of his favourite sweets. He paid for the food and picked up the tray with their cakes and drinks as he asked Lily to pick them somewhere to sit. She chose a little alcove table with two chairs by a window, Arthur placed the tray on the table and pulled out the leather chair for the lady, as she sat he pushed her chair back in and then sat himself.

The dainty woman took the food items off the tray, placing Arthur's tart in front of his chair as he sat down and then his tea, after taking her cake and hot chocolate, that was in a tall but slender glass vessel topped with cream and had three marshmallows on the side. She looked over at the man opposite her "How did the meeting go?" After all she knew that was what he was doing before hand and she may as well ask. "Not great but it doesn't matter." Arthur didn't really elaborate, not because he didn't trust her with that information but because he didn't want to start whinging and spoiling their date. He looks up at her as she takes a small bite of her cake, "Is it nice?" he would ask after all they were eating out and it wasn't going to be pleasant if Lily didn't like what she had. "It's very nice." She smiled at Arthur and he looked pleased that she liked it and took a sip of his tea. Of course he didn't cook it, but it was good to hear. When Arthur ate some of his tart Lily asked him if his was nice and he smiled offering her to try some as he sliced some off with the edge of his fork and held the eating utensil out to her with the piece on it. She lend over slightly and let Arthur feed it to her, she'd never had a Bakewell tart before and it was actually quiet nice, it tastes a little bit like marzipan with a hint of raspberry. "That's very nice" She commented and took a small mouthful of her drink. Most of the time in the shop was spent chatting, they weren't the types to fondle in public so they appeared very well behaved. Sitting opposite each other as they ate and drank just talking about interests such as music, needle work and gardening. they were their for and hour and a half, and by the end of it Arthur took Lily back to his house.

* * *

**Next time Chapter V - Kissing **


	5. Chapter V

**V - Kissing**

Given both Arthur and Lily's nature they liked spending time alone and in private that out in to call in on the young woman just to see how she was keeping,she knew he was coming to see her after all it would be rude to just invite himself round her stopped off to buy some flowers, choosing a bunch of yellow roses with red tips knowing their meaning full well, these roses signified friendship, however the gradual encroachment of red on the petal were symbolic of developing romantic feelings for the only that but he had asked for eleven defining that he truly felt this and that the recipient was truly and deeply loved, that this wasn't a flight of fancy. Weather or not she knew the language of flowers, he was always taught to let his actions speak for him and to never mince his yet, despite his outward poise and indifference he did have a slight flutter in his stomach, it was only natural.

When Arthur arrived at Lily's house, a quaint little cottage reminiscent of a ginger bread house with a cute thatched roof, cream walls, ivy scaling a trellis and beautifully manicured flower beads, he knocked three times on the wood of the ebony door with sharp raps of his knuckles, the young woman knew who it was and quickly came to answer it, just as excited to see Arthur as he was to see the door swung open he let a small smile creep onto his thin lips, the corners ever so slightly tilting was a bit more open and let a full smile grace her features, "Hello Arthur.""Good day Lily."smiling he held out the bouquet of flowers to her, he didn't need to tell her they were for her, she took the floral gift and held the roses to her nose inhaling their up at Arthur she let her smile widen showing a little of her ivory teeth and then wrapping her arms around his chest and part of his midsection "They're lovely."Arthur hugged her back looping his arms around her much smaller standing this way for a few seconds Lily then stood on her tip toes as she pressed her petal pink lips to Arthur' 'd known about each other's feelings for a while but chose to take it kissed so gently the taller blonde couldn't help but press his lips back softly, the kiss was not hungry or lustful, just gentle and loving, a small peck, a simple token though it lingered and they broke it soon, a pleasant tingle remaining on both of their lips and a much more lively fluttering inside."Come in"Lily offered after just gazing up at Arthur as he looked down at her, he realised he was still standing outside her quaint little cottage and when invited, he brushed his shoes on the door mat and stepped inside, Lily closing the ebony door behind him.

And the thing was she did know the language of flowers.

* * *

_So here's Kissing, I couldn't upload it yesterday because my internet was very poor D:_

**Next time Chapter VI - Wearing Each Other's Clothes**


	6. Chapter VI

**VI - Wearing Each Other's Clothes**

After loosing a bet with Francis, Arthur found he had to do something he really really didn't want to do, but a bet was a bet and the condition given his losing was that he had to wear Lily's clothes and she would have to wear his. It was the world meeting too which was even worse as he would have to parade around in a dress, and not only that a corset to thin his middle down to Lily's size, of course Arthur was not fat, in fact he was slightly under weight. But of course he was no where near as small and dainty as the young woman. Of course she played along with it after all Francis did need to ask her about this because it wouldn't really have worked as a condition of a bet if Lily wouldn't allow this.

She watched as Arthur got dressed in her clothes, it was so strange, she was used to him wearing his pressed uniform or smart-casual style of clothes. Though as a condition of the bet she had to wear Arthur's clothes which for her were far too big especially in length but it would certainly be interesting to go the world meeting in each other's clothes. Lily was already dressed, the sleeves having to be rolled up and the trousers having to be tucked into the boots so much that a lot of the excess material was left hanging over the tops. Arthur had laced a corset on himself, and while more modern nations might judge him for it, he was actually used to wearing corsets, given they were men's corsets but he was used to it all the same. He had the pink dress on and turned his back to Lily "Can you do the back up for me please?" surprisingly Arthur didn't seem too bothered about this bet, it was a bet and he would go through with it. Stepping behind him the young woman did the zipper up, the dress was tight around the taller's shoulders as they were much more broad than the rest of him. Though Lily smiled, Arthur was already wearing a pair of tights and pink shoes that were too small for his feet. Yet there was one last touch, a ribbon. As she always wore hers it was still in her hair and in a way that wasn't good on her part because Arthur didn't wear ribbons in his hair, she removed the purple silk and asking Arthur to kneel a little she tied the ribbon to one of his tresses of hair before smiling and rolling up the long sleeves of the taller's military dress. Looking himself in the mirror Arthur huffed but then smiled back at Lily finding her all to adorable in his clothes that were so large on her "We should get going then shouldn't we?" he asked as he lead her outside, the World Meeting would be hell but it would be alright because they would be together.

* * *

**Next time Chapter VII - Masked Ball**


End file.
